


Unsere Sünden

by Hawkeee



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sins, True Love, Wall Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeee/pseuds/Hawkeee
Summary: John wusste, dass es falsch war, doch er war schon immer von Sünde getrieben und was machte da diese eine schon aus? Er würde sie sich in sein Fleisch schneiden und der Vater würde sie ihm abnehmen. Doch, dass er sie mit ihm teilen würde...damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer bei meinen Fanfiktions sind die Charactere nur meine eigene Version. John, Joseph und alle anderen sind im Spiel natürlich anders.
> 
> Diese Geschichte enthält sexuelle Inhalte. Eventuell sehr detailiert beschrieben. Grundsätzlich sollte jedem klar sein, dass es sich bei dieser Geschichte nur um Fiktion handelt. Im realem Leben sollte jeder beim Sex an Verhütung, vor ungewollter Schwangerschaft und/oder sexuell übertragbaren Krankheiten, denken. Zudem sollte bedacht werden, dass manche der beschriebenen Sexualpraktiken Risiken bergen, die nicht unterschätzt werden sollten. 
> 
> Die in der Geschichte vorkommenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich möchte dem Erfinder dieser keinesfalls etwas unterstellen oder ihm gar schädigen. Die Rechte liegen ganz bei Selbigem. Nur die Geschichte gehört mir und ist mein geistiges Eigentum. Sie darf nicht ohne mein Einverständnis kopiert oder anderweitig verbreitet werden.

Es war ein heißer Tag in Hope County. Zu heiß für Johns Geschmack. Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos vom Himmel und die Luft flimmerte. Jedes Staubkorn, welches durch die Schritte des jungen Mannes aufgewirbelt wurden, glitzerte in ihrem Licht. Auf der Plantage war es ruhig. Ungewöhnlich ruhig für einen Dienstag Nachmittag. Die Peggies waren unterwegs, um den jungen Deputy zu suchen, der die Region unsicher machte. John gab es nicht gerne zu, aber der Kerl machte ihm Sorgen. Bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Sie hatten schon einige gute Männer an ihn verloren. Dieser vermaledeite, schießwütige Bogenschütze. Warum dies seine bevorzugte Waffe zu sein schien, war John ein Rätsel. Kopfschüttelnd begab er sich zu seinem Truck und stieg ein. Ein Bogen. Eine Waffe für Feiglinge. Dieser Scheißkerl versteckte sich im hohen Gras und schoss ihren Männern in die Köpfe. Es machte ihn wütend, dass er damit auch noch Erfolg hatte. Ein Schuss, ein Treffer. Jeder wusste wie er aussah. Blondes, an den Seiten kurzgeschorenes Haar. Ein schwarzes Tanktop, dazu eine Tarnhose. Seinen blöden Köter hatte er immer mit dabei. Das Problem bestand viel mehr darin ihn zu erspähen. Er musste sich außerhalb der Straßen bewegen. John schlug mit der Flachen Hand gegen das Lenkrad des Wagens. Verflucht! Er könnte sich überall verstecken. John hasste Feiglinge, die nicht offen kämpften. Und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er Angst hatte. Nicht mal Angst um sich selbst, sonder viel mehr um seinen Bruder. Joseph war das eigentliche Ziel der Anschläge, das war ihm bewusst. Doch Joseph war stark und Klug und er hatte seine Leute. Treue Männer die nie von seiner Seite wichen. Er wurde beschützt. Gott beschützte ihn. Er musste nur Vertrauen haben. John startete den Motor und bog auf die Straße ein.

Er sollte nicht so viel über seinen Bruder nachdenken. Schließlich machten sich Jacob und Faith auch keine Sorgen. Alles würde gut werden. Sie würden ihn kriegen. Er würde ihn kriegen. Und dann würde er ihn zu Joseph bringen. Sie würden ihn gemeinsam Taufen und seine Sünden in sein Fleisch schneiden. Und dann könnten sie ihn mit reinem Gewissen töten. Am besten mit seinem Bogen. John lachte heiser. Ja, das würde gut werden. Sie würden es gemeinsam tun, so wie sie früher alles gemeinsam getan hatten. Früher, als sie noch Kinder waren. Teenager und ihre Eltern noch gelebt hatten. Joseph hatte ihn immer beschützt. Vor ihrem Vater. Vor seinen Schlägen. Er hatte ihn in den Arm genommen, wenn er geweint hatte und hatte gesungen. So lange, bis alle Tränen versiegt waren. Heute weinte John nicht mehr. Und er wurde auch nicht mehr von Joseph in die Arme geschlossen. Alles was ihm geblieben war, war die sanfte Berührung seiner Hände, auf seiner Wange und die Stirn, die sich gegen seine lehnte. Liebevoll, zärtlich, bestärkend. Zu wenig. Viel zu wenig. Er wollte von ihm gehalten werden, an sich gedrückt. Er wollte seinen Duft nach herben Aftershave und Schweiß einatmen und seine warme Stimme nah an seinem Ohr hören. Wispernd. Erschaudern unter seinen Worten. Sünde! Diese Gedanken waren Sünde! „Vergib mir, Vater“, flüsterte er und trat auf Gaspedal. Er würde noch zu spät kommen. Er war niemals zu spät. Es wäre falsch zu spät zum Abendessen zu erscheinen. Familie war das allerwichtigste. Man kam nicht zu spät zu einem Abendessen mit der Familie.

Für wenige Sekunden schloss John die Augen. Als er sie öffnete musste er auf die Bremse drücken. Die Reifen quietschte, der Wagen schlitterte auf dem dampfenden Asphalt. „Scheiße!“, fluchte er und bekreuzigte sich sogleich. Schnell stieg er aus dem Wagen aus. Als er die Autotür zuschlug und sah, wen er eben mit seiner Stoßstange erwischt hatte, brach er in Gelächter aus. Es war dieser dumme Köter, den der Deputy immer bei sich hatte. Von Rook war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Nur diese Töle lag jaulend vor dem Wagen. Kurz überlegte John was er mit dem Tier tun sollte. Dann entschied er sich es mitzunehmen. Sollte Joseph entscheiden was mit ihm geschah. Das Tier schien nicht sehr stark verletzt zu sein. Aufstehen wollte es offenbar trotzdem nicht, weswegen John es hochhob und in den Truck lud. Er stieg ein, ließ einen prüfenden Blick über den Hund gleiten und fuhr weiter. Jetzt würde er definitiv zu spät kommen. Joseph würde den Grund dafür hoffentlich verstehen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Etwa 20 Minuten später fuhr John auf den sandigen Vorplatz der Seed-Ranch und parkte sein Fahrzeug neben denen von seinen Geschwistern. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Hund, welcher gerade dabei war seine Wunden zu lecken und stieg aus dem Wagen. Der Kies knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln, als er den schmalen Weg zum Haupthaus entlanglief. Als er die Veranda betrat hörte er die Stimme Faith und das Klirren von Gläsern. Sie hatten bereits ohne ihn mit dem Abendessen begonnen. Das war wohl Josephs Art von Strafe für Johns zu-spät-kommen. Er betrat das Haus und ging hinüber zu der langen Tafel, um die seine Geschwister saßen. Natürlich hatte sich der Vater ans hohe Ende gesetzt und sah ihn jetzt strafend an. „Du bist zu spät, John“, nannte er das Offensichtliche. „Verzeiht, aber ich habe einen sehr guten Grund dafür“, antwortete er. Jacob schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und wand sich seiner Schwester zu. „Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt? Er findet irgendeine bescheuerte Begründung warum er uns warten lässt“, sagte er leise, aber so deutlich, dass John es ohne Probleme hören konnte. Für Jacob war er immer schon der dumme Bruder gewesen, dessen Sünden ihn immer wieder einholten. „Welcher Grund wäre das?“, wurde er von Joseph gefragt. John wand den Blick von Jacob und Faith ab und sah dem Vater ins Gesicht. „Wenn du mir folgen würdest“, antwortete er und bewegte sich wieder Richtung Tür, sicher, dass sein Bruder ihm folgen würde.

Am Truck angekommen öffnete er die Beifahrer Tür und gab den Blick auf den Köter des Deputy frei, der sich auf die Hinterbeine gesetzt hatte und ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansah. „Was willst du damit?“, fragte der Vater, wenig beeindruckt. „Ich...“, kurz wusste John nicht was er sagen sollte, hatte er doch geglaubt, Joseph hätte sofort einen genialen Einfall. Er schaute ihn fragend an, dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Wir könnten ihn als Druckmittel verwenden“, schlug er vor. „Wenn sich der Bursche nicht stellt und Gottes Gnade überlässt, dann töten wir seinen kleinen Freund hier.“ Joseph schien zuerst wenig beeindruckt. Dann jedoch kam er näher, zog John mit einer Hand in dessen Nacken zu sich, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Bruders und sagte: „Gute Arbeit. Bring ihn in den Bunker und komm danach zum Essen.“

Als John den Hund in den Bunker gebracht und ihm sein verletztes Bein verarztet hatte, er war ja kein Unmensch, fuhr er zurück zur Ranch und begab sich wieder ins Hauptgebäude. Es hatte länger gedauert als erwartete und anstatt alle seine Geschwister beim Abendessen vorzufinden, fand er nur Joseph, der mit gefalteten Händen auf seinem Stuhl saß und auf ihn wartete. Ein gefüllter Teller auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und ein Glas Rotwein waren wohl für John bestimmt. Auch der Vater hatte sein Glas vor sich stehen und nahm nun einen Schluck des roten Getränks. „Setzt dich, Bruder. Du hast sicherlich Hunger. Und erzähl mir doch, wie du dieses Tier eingefangen hast. Hast du es überfahren?“ John lächelte und setzte sich. „Du kennst mich zu gut, Vater. Ich habe den dummen Köter tatsächlich angefahren. Es war allerdings purer Zufall. Ich war auf dem Weg hierher und war einen Moment in Gedanken. Da hab ich ihn erwischt“, gab er zu. Er widmete sich dem lecker aussehenden Mahl vor sich und sah zu seinem Bruder rüber. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass dieser ihm nicht böse war, dass er ihn nicht absichtlich eingefangen hatte. Statt einer Rüge folgte allerdings nur eine Frage. „An was hast du gedacht?“ John stellte das Glas, aus dem er eben noch getrunken hatte, wieder auf den Tisch. Er schluckte trocken, als er sich an seine Gedanken erinnerte. „Ich“, stotterte er beinahe. „Ich habe lediglich an unsere Kindheit gedacht. Daran, wie nahe wir uns standen.“ „Tun wir das denn nicht mehr?“, fragte Joseph. „Natürlich tun wir das“, sagte John schnell. „Es ist nur anders als früher.“ Der Vater stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich neben John auf die Tischkante. „Was ist anders, kleiner Bruder?“, fragte er ehrlich interessiert. John sah zu ihm auf. „Wir...wir umarmen uns nicht mehr. Warum umarmst du mich nicht mehr?“ Ein Lächeln huschte über Josephs Gesicht, als er sprach. „Du brauchtest mich nicht mehr. Du hattest zu Gott gefunden.“

John stand auf. Wütend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie konnte sein Bruder denken, er würde ihn nicht mehr brauchen? „Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht mehr brauche, Joseph!“, erwiderte er. Sein Bruder stand auf, kam näher an ihn heran, so nahe, dass John seinen ganz eigenen Duft wahrnehmen konnte, und strich ihm mit dem Handrücken über die rechte Wange. „Du bist stark, John. Du brauchst keine Umarmungen mehr.“ John sah weg. Er konnte seinem Bruder nicht in die Augen sehen. Sich in die sanfte Berührung lehnend sagte er: „Aber ich sehne mich nach deiner Umarmung.“ Der Vater zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt ihn an zu sehen. Sein Gesicht war ihm jetzt so nahe. Fast berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sein Atem strich über Johns erhitzte Haut. Das Herz schlug laut in seiner Brust. „Sehnsucht kann auch eine Sünde sein“, sprach der Vater und brachte wieder Abstand zwischen sie. John brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fassen. Dann griff er nach der Hand des Vaters. Hielt ihn zurück, als dieser sich gerade abwenden wollte. „Verlass mich jetzt nicht, Bruder“, sprach er leise. Ein weiteres Lächeln huschte über Josephs Gesicht. Er drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich sehe, dass deine Gedanken sündig sind, John. Wenn du sie mir beichtest, dann werden sie vergeben werden.“ John schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Du würdest mich hassen.“ Joseph sah ihn immer noch an, legte nun sogar wieder seine Hand an Johns Wange. „Ich könnte dich niemals hassen, geliebter Bruder“, flüsterte er. John sank vor dem Vater auf die Knie. Er faltete seine Hände vor seinem Schoß, senke den Blick und sprach: „Ich begehre meinen Bruder. Dies ist meine Sünde. Bitte vergib mir, Vater. Wasche die Sünde von meiner Seele und schreibe sie in meine Haut. Begehren.“ Eine Weile geschah nichts. Johns Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Würde er ihn aus Edens Gate verstoßen? „Welchen Bruder begehrst du, John?“ Die Stimme des jüngeren Bruders zitterte, als er antwortete: „Dich. Ich begehre dich, Vater. Ich...“ Er wurde jäh unterbrochen, indem er hochgezogen und hart geküsst wurde.


	3. Kapitel 3

Völlig überrumpelt erwiderte er den Kuss. Doch leider lösten sich die Fremden Lippen nur all zu schnell von seinen eigenen. Joseph sah ihn an, mit einem Blick aus Erregung und Furcht. John konnte nur erahnen, was in dem älteren Mann vor sich ging. Er musste sich schuldig fühlen. Schuldig weil er seinen Bruder geküsst hatte. Dieser Kuss. Er brannte auf Johns Lippen wie Feuer. Seine Jeans wurde enger. Verdammt! Das hier durfte nicht passieren. Sünde! Schrie eine Stimme in ihm. Sünde! Doch sollte man nicht seinen Nächsten lieben? Sein Bruder war sein Nächster und wie diese Art von Liebe ausgelegt wurde, wurde nicht gesagt. Zweifel kamen in ihm auf. Zweifel, ob dieses Begehren wirklich so falsch war. So falsch sein konnte. „Hilf mir, Vater“, flüsterte er. „Hilf mir, denn ich habe gesündigt“, vervollständigte Joseph seinen Satz. John sah ihn an und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er konnte nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen war. „Lass uns gemeinsam sündigen, Bruder“, flüsterte der Vater ihm in sein Ohr. John erschauderte. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus und gleichzeitig begann er innerlich zu brennen, stand in den Flammen seiner Lust. Sünde! Schrie erneut seine innere Stimme. Sünde! Doch er ignorierte sie.

Verlangend zog er den Vater an sich und presste seine Lippen auf dessen Mund. Schob seine Zunge durch die schmalen Lippen, tastete die Zahnreihen ab. Als Joseph seinen Mund öffnete und ihn willkommen hieß, stöhnte John heiser auf. Seine Finger krallten sich in Josephs Hemd und er spürte, wie der Vater ihn näher an sich zog. Der Jüngere wurde gierig, als er spürte wie sich Josephs hartes Glied durch ihre Hosen an sein eigenes, mindestens ebenso hartes, drückte. Einen kurzen Moment noch schrie seine innere Stimme auf. Sünde! Dann wurde sie leiser und verstummte schließlich fast gänzlich. Wurde zu einem dumpfen Brummton im Hintergrund, während John leise in den Kuss stöhnte, der zunehmend leidenschaftlicher wurde. Josephs Hände lagen auf Johns Hüfte, streichelten leicht die Stelle freie Haut, welche durch Johns hochgerutschtes Hemd zum Vorschein gekommen war. Er löste den Kuss sanft, legte eine seiner Hände nun an Johns Wange und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Mein liebster John“, flüsterte er an dessen Lippen. „Dich habe ich immer am meisten geliebt.“ John wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Verlegen biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. „Joseph“, flüsterte er nur. Seine Hände glitten fast von allein über Josephs Arme. Fuhren an ihnen hinauf und hinunter. Unruhig. Wartend. Die streichelnde Hand an seiner Hüfte fuhr nun über seinen Bauch, kitzelte ihn. John konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Der Vater lächelte. Dieses Mal schien das Lächeln strahlend, freudig fast. „Ich vermisse dieses Lachen, Bruder“, sagte er leise. „Wann ist es verloren gegangen?“ John sah ich an und sah für einen Moment nicht mehr nur den Vater vor sich. Er sah wieder den großen Bruder, der ihn beschützt und zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Der all die Stellen seines Körpers kannte, an denen er kitzlig war. Voller Liebe sah er ihn an und antwortet: „Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit, in der unsere Eltern plötzlich nicht mehr da waren? An die Zeit, in der ich nur noch dich und Jacob hatte?“ Joseph nickte. „Ab da hast du aufgehört mein Bruder zu sein. Ab da hast du mich nicht mehr zum Lachen gebracht und ich hatte keinen Grund mehr zu lachen. Und dann warst du plötzlich nur noch der Vater.“ Joseph sah einen Moment zu Boden. Die perfekte Fassade des Vaters bekam kleine Risse. Dann sah er hoch in Johns Gesicht und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah dieser wieder seinen Bruder vor sich. „Wo ist mein Bruder hin, Vater?“, fragte John. „Wo ist Joseph? Wo ist der Bruder, der mich in den Armen hielt wenn ich Trost brauchte?“ „Er ist fort“, bekam John die Antwort, vor der er sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Enttäuscht biss er sich auf die Zunge. Die Erregung des Augenblicks, die Lust, das Prickeln, welches vor Minuten noch im Raum gehangen hatte wie Nebel, war mit einem Mal fort. Er drängte Joseph von sich, wand sich ab und verließ das Anwesen. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach da bleiben. Bei ihm.


	4. Kapitel 4

Tage später war Johns Plan aufgegangen. Der dumme Köter dieses Deputys war ihnen doch tatsächlich von Nutzen gewesen. Er war ihnen in die Falle gegangen. Jetzt saß der Deputy gefesselt auf einem Stuhl vor ihm und fluchte unenterbrochen. Das würde er ihm noch austreiben müssen. John zog sich einen Stuhl heran und musterte den jungen Mann vor ihm. Rook versuchte noch immer von dem Stuhl loszukommen, an den er gefesselt war. Seine Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich an seinen Armen ab. Sie waren wohldefiniert, das musste man ihm anerkennen. Kräftig war er. Seine Fesseln wurde er trotzdem nicht los. Das Klebeband hielt fest. Schweiß perlte von der Stirn des Deputys. Lief hinunter. Fing sich im Saum seines Tanktops. Langsam hörte er auf sich zu wehren. Ihm war in den Sinn gekommen, dass es eh nichts brachte. Er saß hier fest. Ausgeliefert dem Willen des Mannes vor ihm. Und John gefiel das. Er genoss das Gefühl die Macht über den jungen Mann zu haben. Er genoss es ein wenig zu sehr.

„Weißt du“, begann er das Gespräch. „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so leicht zu bekommen bist. Hab es nie verstanden, weshalb Menschen so an ihren Haustieren hängen. Sie sogar als Freunde bezeichnen. Es sind doch nur dumme Tiere. Nützlich, das gebe ich zu. Aber eben nicht mehr als ein Werkzeug. Ein Mittel zum Zweck. Genau wie du.“ Er machte eine andächtige Pause. Dann sprach er weiter. „Wie ein perfekter kleiner Soldat. Hörst genau auf das, was dein Vorgesetzter von dir erwartet. Was er dir befielt. Braves Hündchen.“ Er hob die Hand und strich ihm über den Kopf, wie bei einem Tier. Ein bitterböser Blick traf ihn. Das Funkeln in den Augen des Deputy war beinahe berauschend. John verkniff sich das Bedürfnis sich auf die Lippe zu beißen. „Doch du musst nicht immer braf das tun was man von dir will. Du könntest frei sein und trotzdem einer Bestimmung folgen. Etwas tun, was wirklich richtig ist.“ Der Deputy lachte bitter auf. „Und was soll das bitte sein?“, fragte er spottend. „Oh, ich denke das weißt du“, sagte John lächelnd. „Wenn du Edens Gate beitrittst, dann wirst du frei sein. Frei und glücklich, das verspreche ich dir. Frei von all den Versuchungen der Welt da draußen. Von all den Menschen die dir böses wollen. Frei von den Verpflichtungen die keinen größeren Zweck haben. Bei uns würdest du das tun, was dich erfüllt. Etwas was wirklichen Nutzen hat. Und das Wichtigste: Dein Platz im Paradies wäre sicher. Alles was du tun musst, ist ja sagen.“ John stand auf, breitete die Arme aus und lächelte. „Sag ja! Du wirsst es nicht bereuen. Die hälfte des Weges ist doch bereits geschafft. Du bist hier. Du musst nur zulassen, dass wir dir helfen. Ich und mein Bruder. Alles was du tun musst, ist ja sagen.“ Rook stierte ihn wütend an. Er spuckte, versuchte erneut frei zu kommen. Vergebens. John lachte leise und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl vor ihm.

„Sieh doch ein, dass es besser für dich ist. Sag deinen Leuten sie sollen abrücken und hör endlich auf mich. Sag ja!“ Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Er hatte gedacht es wäre leichter den Deputy zu überzeugen. Da hatte er sich leider geirrt. „Fick dich!“, schimpfte Rook. John hatte so langsam echt genug. Wut überrollte ihn wie eine Lavine. Er war kurz vorm Ausrasten. Doch noch riss er sich zusammen. „Willst du etwa das deine Freunde sterben, weil du zu stolz warst, um nachzugeben? Dass sie ihr Leben für eine Sache geben, die sie nichts angeht?“ Dieses Mal schwieg der junge Mann und es war dieses Schweigen, welches John am meisten störte. „Mein Bruder hat sich wohl in dir geirrt“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. In ihm brodelte es aber bereits. „Du bist nicht klug genug um unseren Weg zu gehen. Du bist dumm, selbstsüchtig und voller Wut.“ Jetzt lachte der Deputy. „Du scheinst ziemlich viel auf das Wort deines Bruders zu geben“, sagte er dann lächelnd. „Ich würde fast sagen, du bist hier der Brave Hund, der alles tut was von ihm verlangt wird solange es dein Bruder ist der dies tut. Wahrscheinlich würdest du dir sogar eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, wenn er es von dir verlangen würde.“ Sich zurück zu halten fiel John langsam aber sicher immer schwerer. Er wollte diesem Scheißkerl den Schädel einschlagen für diese unverschämten Behauptungen! Innerlich ermahnte er sich zur Ruhe und sagte: „Mein Bruder und ich sind uns immer einig. Nichts von dem was er von mir möchte ist gegen meinen Willen. Ich folge gerne seinen Anweisungen und ich vertraue auf sein Urteil. Bei allem.“ Ein, zwei Minuten starrte der junge Mann vor ihm ihn genau an. Dann konnte John Verstehen in seinen Augen lesen.

„Du liebst ihn“, stellte der junge Deputy fest. „Natürlich tue ich das“, antwortete John. „Wie könnte ich es nicht tun?“ „Nein“, meinte Rook. „Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine damit, dass du ihn begehrst. Du willst ihn. Alles von ihm. Du willst...hmm!“ John war aufgesprungen und drückte nun seine rechte Hand auf seinen Mund. „Du solltest jetzt lieber dein vorlautes Maul halten, du mieser, kleiner...!“ „John!“ Die Stimme des Vaters hallte laut in seinen Ohren wieder.


	5. Kapitel 5

Lächelnd legte er den Kopf schief. „Vater“, sagte er, noch immer die Hand auf Rook's Mund, um ihn von der Aussprache weiterer, unverschämter Worte abzuhalten, die doch so gerne heraus wollten. „Nimm die Hand runter, John. Ich will hören was er zu sagen hat.“ „Aber Vater, er...“ Joseph hob gebieterisch die Hand. „Sei still!“ John schloss den Mund wieder und nahm seine Hand runter. Beinahe schüchtern sah der Deputy seinen Bruder an. „Also?“, fragte dieser. „Was wolltest du eben sagen, bevor mein lieber Bruder dich so unwirsch unterbrochen hat?“ „Ich...“, stotterte der junge Mann. „Ich wollte sagen dass er von dir...“, er sprach nicht weiter, schaute nur zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Spucks schon aus, Jungchen. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“ Rook schluckte ein letztes Mal. „Er will von dir genommen werden“, sagte er dann. Stille machte sich im Raum breit. Nur der Hund war zu hören, welcher in einer kleinen Ecke im hinteren Teil des Raumes lag und sich ausgiebig und in völliger Gelassenheit putzte. Schleck, schleck. „Ist dem so?“, fragte Joseph nun an seinen Bruder gewandt. John sah ihn völlig perplex an. Was sollte das? Warum erklärte der Vater die Worte des jungen Deputy nicht einfach für Unsinn? Und warum kam er jetzt auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und seine Stirn gegen die seine? „Joseph, du kannst doch nich...Wir können nicht...“, war nun er der jenige der stotterte. „Was, Bruder? Ihm die Wahrheit zeigen?“

Mit diesen Worten legte er seine Lippen sanft auf Johns. Völlig verdattert erstarrte dieser, konnte nicht glauben, dass Joseph ihn gerade vor den Augen des Deputy küsste. Ein Kuss, welcher unter Brüder ganz und gar nicht normal war. Ein Kuss dieser Art, die sie Tage zuvor schon geteilt hatten. Allein in der Villa. Vor drei Tagen hatte sich der Kuss wundervoll angefühlt. Erregend. Berauschend. Jetzt aber konnte John nur daran denken, wie falsch es war und dennoch reagierte sein Körper sofort. Und das sehr viel deutlicher als ihm lieb war. Sein Glied zuckte in seiner engen Jeans. Bilder schossen vor sein inneres Auge. Bilder davon, wie er unter seinem Bruder lag. Unter Joseph. Stöhnend. Keuchend. Und wieder schrie seine innere Stimme: Sünde! Sünde! Dieses Mal sogar noch viel lauter. Sünde!!! Er wollte sündigen. Wollte sich den sanften Küssen hingeben und den jungen Mann der mit ihnen im Raum war vergessen, doch gerade als er es schaffte die innere Stimme zu ignorieren und genießend die Augen schloss, da löste Joseph sich von ihm. Er sah ihn an. Lächelnd.

„Auch wir kennen die Sünde“, wand er sich wieder dem Deputy zu. „Sie nennt sich Begehren. Doch im Gegensatz zu dir, läutern wir unsere Sünden. Waschen uns von ihnen rein. Nur so kommt man ins Paradies.“ Der junge Deputy lachte bitter auf. „Du glaubst an Gott. Ans Paradies und an all den Kram. Du denkst, du weißt was Sünde ist und was nicht. Und dennoch seid ihr beiden ständig sündig. Ihr beide seid viel größere Sünder als ich, oder die Menschen da draußen, außerhalb von Hope County. Du verschließt nur die Augen davor.“ Der Vater lächelte. „Niemand ist ohne Sünde. Doch wenn du sie annimmst, dich von ihr befreist, dann stehen die Tore Edens für dich offen. Schließe dich uns an. Sag ja!“ John konnte die Zweifel, die langsam in dem jungen Mann hoch kamen, beinahe spüren. Joseph hatte ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht. Sie hatten so gut wie gewonnen. „Komm, John. Wir lassen unseren Deputy allein“, meinte der Vater jetzt und drehte sich zur Tür um. John folgte ihm hinaus auf den Flur.

„Was hast du vor? Wir haben ihn doch fast soweit?“, fragte John, als sie den Flur entlang liefen. „Wenn wir ihn jetzt weiter bedrängen, dann erreichen wir nur das Gegenteil. Übe dich in Geduld, John. Übe dich in Geduld.“


	6. Kapitel 6

„Weißt du“, begann John, an den jungen Deputy gewandt. „Ich hatte bei unserem letzten Gespräch das Gefühl, dir wäre nicht bewusst, was der Unterschied zwischen einer Sünde und einem kleinen Vergehen ist. Deshalb...“ Er streifte seinen Mantel ab und legte ihn über die Stuhllehne. „Deshalb werden wir dir den Unterschied jetzt zeigen.“ Jetzt knöpfte er die Weste auf, welche er so gerne trug und zog auch diese aus. Nur noch sein dunkelblaues Hemd zierte nun seinen Oberkörper. Joseph trat zu ihm und er wand sich ihm zu. „Natürlich wird mein Bruder dies nicht alleine tun“, erklärte der Vater, während er nun auch noch das Hemd aufknöpfte und es seinem Bruder von den Schultern streifte. Es fiel zu Boden und blieb dort liegen. Was genau er vorhatte wusste nicht mal John. Aber er dachte auch nicht darüber nach. Er würde einfach nur tun, was immer Joseph wollte.

Der Vater ging jetzt vor ihm auf die Knie und sah ihn von unten herauf an. Diesen Blick hatte John bisher nur von Frauen gekannt. Doch jetzt war es sein Bruder der ihn so ansah. Verlangend. Das war es. Er konnte es nicht leugnen. Auch wenn er es noch so sehr wollte und auch wenn er es zu verhindern versuchte, so musste er doch mit Bedauern, Ekel und Abscheu vor sich selbst feststellen, dass das selbe Verlangen auch in ihm aufstieg.Er biss sich unkontrolliert in die Unterlippe. „Aber, aber, John. Du wirst dich wohl beherrschen können. Du bist doch ein braver Junge, nicht“, drang die Stimme des Vaters mahnend an sein Ohr. John schluckte. Er antwortete nicht. Sah nur dabei zu, wie der Vater seinen Gürtel löste und aus der Hose zog. Wie er den Reißverschluss hinunterzog und den Knopf öffnete. Immer noch sah er ihn an. Dann zog er Johns Hose mitsamt der Unterhose hinunter und John stieg völlig automatisiert hinaus. Nackt stand er da und wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte.

Schließlich hob er die Hände und streifte kurzerhand Joseph, der mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden war, sein Jacket von den breiten Schultern. Joseph lächelte zufrieden. Er knöpfte sich selbst das Hemd auf und ließ es zu Boden fallen. John betrachtete ehrfürchtig die haarlose Brust, so als würde er Joseph zum ersten mal oben ohne sehen. Er streckte die Hand aus und fuhr sanft mit den Fingern über die fast verheilte Narbe auf dem Unterleib seines Bruders. Wollust. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, mit wem Joseph gesündigt hatte. Der Gedanke daran war ihm zu wieder. Seine Finger glitten über das Fleisch und hörten den Vater schneller atmen. John wusste, was er von ihm verlangte. Also tat er es. Er glitt tiefer. Öffnete die Knöpfe von Josephs Hose und schob sie ihm von den Hüften. Die Unterhose ließ er gleich darauf folgen.

Beide nun nackt standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich an. Der Deputy neben ihnen ließ Laute des Unmuts erklingen. Joseph lächelte leicht. Dann hob er die Hand und strich John mit dem Daumen über die Wange, glitt hinüber zu dessen Lippen und berührte sie. John konnte nicht anders, als seine Lippen zu öffnen und ihn mit der Zunge zu berühren. Wie elektrisiert verharrte der Vater in seiner Bewegung. Das war so nicht geplant gewesen. John hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er brauchte einen Moment. Dann machte er unbeirrt weiter. Er ließ John an seinem Daumen lutschen und entzog ihm diesen dann wieder. Eine feuchte Spur hinterlassend fuhr er das Kinn hinab über den Hals und legte schließlich seine große Hand auf die Brust seines Bruders. John begann zu zittern. Er hob die Hand und legte sie auf Josephs. Wollte ihn aufhalten, ihm sagen, dass er sich anders überlegt hatte, dass sie es dem Deputy sicher auch anders zeigen konnten, doch ein einziger Blick in die Augen des Vaters und er ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und hielt den Mund.

Was Joseph tat war nicht schlecht. Im Gegenteil. Nach ewig langer Zeit wurde er endlich wieder von ihm berührt. Anders als er erhofft hatte und doch so viel besser. Ja, es fühlte sich gut an. Er konnte es nicht leugnen und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wollte er dies auch gar nicht. Also gab er sich den Berührungen seines älteren Bruders hin. Und nicht nur das. Er wurde selbst aktiv. Erneut hob er die Hand und legte sie jetzt auf Josephs Hüfte. Mehr nicht. Er ließ sie einfach nur dort liegen. Genoss das Gefühl der warmen Haut unter seinen Fingern. Joseph strich ihm über die Brust, über die Narben auf seiner Haut und fuhr nun ebenfalls weiter runter. Ließ seine Hand an Johns Hüfte zum erliegen kommen. John war heiß. Unfassbar heiß. Joseph kam näher. Zog ihn an sich. Dann spürte er seinen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr. „Es ist okay“, sagte Joseph. „Gott wird es verstehen.“

Plötzlich lagen raue Lippen auf seinen weichen und er wurde sanft geküsst. Er schloss die Augen. Gab sich dem hin. Genoss. War es nicht das, was er sich schon so lange ersehnt hatte? Genau das. Naja, mit dem Unterschied, dass er in dem Moment in dem es geschah lieber mit seinem Bruder allein gewesen wäre. Aber das hier, das war auch gut. Ziemlich gut sogar. Den Kuss erwidernd legte er seine andere Hand auch noch an die Hüfte des Vaters und drängte sich näher an ihn. Als ihre Geschlechter sich berührten stöhnte John auf. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er hart wurde und er merkte deutlich, dass es Joseph nicht anders erging. War das hier wirklich der Plan? Dass sie hier vor dem jungen Deputy Sex hatten? Sie waren Brüder. Noch dazu Männer der Kirche. Das hier konnte nur falsch sein. Sünde! Schrie wieder die innere Stimme laut auf. Sünde! Und sie war so laut, dass sie beinahe die Protestlaute des Gefangenen übertönte. SÜNDE! Für einen winzig kleinen Moment wollte John auf die Stimme hören und sich von seinem Bruder lösen, doch dann packte Joseph Johns Arsch. Packte fest zu und drängte seinen, immer noch feuchten Daumen in die Spalte.

John keuchte in den Kuss. Nicht. Dachte er. Nicht. Das dürfen wir nicht. Doch als Josephs Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang und der Daumen über seinen After strich war es ihm plötzlich egal. Wenn Joseph so weit gehen wollte, dann sollte er es tun. Er würde sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er würde mit der Sünde leben. Schon mit zu vielen hatte er das. Was machte da eine mehr schon aus. Und vielleicht hatte der Vater ja recht. Vielleicht würde Gott es verstehen. Er schloss also die Augen und genoss das Gefühl des Fingers, der in ihn eindrang. Gab sich dem hin. Genoss es. Hieß es willkommen. Ein zweiter Finger folgte. Dehnte ihn. Vorsichtig. Mit Bedacht.

Joseph löste den Kuss. Sah ihn an und John konnte die Begierde in seinen Augen sehen. Konnte sehen, wie sie ihn gefangen hatte, ihn nicht mehr losließ und zu ihm selbst übersprang. Ein dritter Finger drang in sein Innerstes und John stand in Flammen. Sein hartes Fleisch zuckte an Josephs und sein Atem ging stoßweise. „Nimm mich, Vater“, hörte er sich selber sagen. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Nichtmal das laute Knurren des Deputys im Hintergrund konnte ihn jetzt noch zurückhalten. Er ließ sich gehen. Gab sich den kundigen Fingern und Lippen seines Bruders nur all zu gerne hin.

Dieser drehte ihn jetzt um, stieß ihn in Richtung Wand und drängte ihn dagegen. Erhitztes Fleisch traf auf kühles Metall. Ein Schaudern ging durch Johns Körper. Josephs Atmen traf seinen Nacken. Zähne gruben sich hinein. Schmerzhaft. Erregend. Das steife Glied drängte sich fest in seine Spalte. Fuhr hindurch. Benetzte John mit den ersten Zeichen der Lust. Wollust. Sünde! Sünde! Nein. Das hier war mehr als das. Das hier war Begehren. Ein tiefes, unbändiges Verlangen. Sehnsucht. Er verspürte sie so deutlich wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Sehnsucht nach Joseph. Seinem Joseph. Seinem Bruder. „Tu es“, hauchte er, den Kopf zu ihm gewandt. „Joseph.“ Joseph hielt inne. Sah seinen Bruder vor sich, wie er leise, lustvoll wimmerte, sich an ihn schmiegte, bereit war für ihn. Ihn wollte.

Das hier war längst nicht mehr nur Mittel zum Zweck. Das hier war die pure Sünde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Aber es war auch Liebe. Tiefe und bedingungslose Liebe. Und konnte denn Liebe Sünde sein? Heiße Schauer jagten durch seinen Körper. Sein harter Schwanz zuckte und tropfte. Zeigte überdeutlich, dass er das hier tun musste. Seinetwegen. Ihretwegen. „John“, stöhnte er jetzt. „John.“ Und John drängte sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Die Spitze fand den Muskelring. Pochte an ihm. Wartend, lauernd.

Der jüngste der Seed-Brüder zitterte immer stärker. Passierte das hier wirklich? Oder war es nur ein Fiebertraum? Reine Einbildung. Entstanden, durch den tiefen Wunsch seinem Bruder nahe zu sein? Joseph drang in ihn ein. Spaltete ihn. Füllte ihn mit einem einzigen, tiefen Stoß. John keuchte. Er war verloren. Verloren in dieser Sünde, die sich so richtig anfühlte, dass sie nicht falsch sein konnte. Der harte Schwanz schob sich in ihn. Immer und immer wieder. Ließ ihn erzittern. Jeder einzelne Stoß jagte Schauer über seinen Rücken. Dann streifte Joseph den einen Punkt in John, der ihn spüren ließ, was es bedeutete zu leben. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Berührung dieses Punktes raste sein Herz und Strom floss durch ihn hindurch. Hitze füllte sie beide aus. Ließ sie erglühen und im Feuer der Leidenschaft entflammen.

Wenige Minuten später spürte John mehr als deutlich wie Joseph in ihm anschwoll und heißer Samen sein Innerstes füllte. John kam ebenfalls. Sein Ejakulat spritzte im hohen Bogen an die Wand des Bunkers. Er erschlaffte langsam. Seine Beine zitterten. Er kühlte ab. Richtig kalt wurde ihm. Die Hitze ihrer Liebe war vergangen und als der Vater sich aus dem Körper des Jüngeren zurückzog, blieb nichts zurück als die Kälte der Sünde, die sie begannen hatten. Sünde! Hallte es wieder in Johns Kopf. Sünde! Er wollte weg laufen. Weg von Joseph, raus aus dem Bunker, einfach nur weg.

Aber er war kein kleines Kind mehr und er vertraute dem Vater. Er hatte einen Plan, und den würden sie jetzt auch durchziehen. Also schluckte John trocken, ließ sich seine Kleidung geben und zog sich wortlos an.


	7. Kapitel 7

Natürlich war der Vater bereits wieder vollständig bekleidet, als der jüngere Seed sich neben ihn stellte. Direkt vor den Deputy. Ihm war nicht anzusehen, was er gerade mit John getan hatte. Er stand da. Gerade, Mit vor dem Bauch gefalteten Händen. Im perfekt sitzenden Kleidern und mit gut sitzendem Haar. Die Fliegerbrille auf der Nase. Die Lippen zu einer geraden Linie geformt, mit starrem Blick. Durchbohrend. Stechend. Allwissend. Wissend, dass den jungen Mann vor ihm heiß war vor unterdrückter Erregung. Sein Gesicht vermochte seine Aufgewühltheit verbergen können. Sein Körper allerdings nicht. Sein Schwanz zuckte in seinem Schoß. Es hatte ihn angemacht den beiden Männern bei ihrem sündigen Treiben zuzusehen. Gewehrt hatte er sich anfangs, gegen die aufkommende Geilheit. Lange hatte er es jedoch nicht durchgehalten. Das erregende Gefühl war in ihn gekrochen. Hatte sich in ihm eingenistete, wie ein Parasit. Er hatte sich nicht dagegen erwehren können. Obwohl er es gewollt hatte. Jetzt saß er da. Vor sich hin starrend. Vor ihm, John und der Vater. Wartend. Lauernd. Doch auf was?

John hatte nicht das Glück und die Selbstbeherrschung, um so unberührt auszusehen wie sein Bruder es tat. Johns Haar war zerzaust und wollte sich partu nicht mehr bändigen lassen, sein Hemd saß nicht richtig und seine Jeans kniff und zwickte bei jeder Berührung. Außerdem brannte sein Hintern und diese Tatsache ließ sich für ihn nur schwer ignorieren. Wenn er das nächst Mal Sex mit Joseph haben würde, und er hoffte das würde er, dann würde er ihn dazu bringen ihm mehr Zeit zu geben. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. So richtig ihn in sich zu spüren und gleichzeitig so falsch. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er zu ihm hinüber sah. Zum Vater. Joseph schien seinen sehnsüchtigen Blick nicht zu bemerken, sich zu sehr auf den Deputy zu konzentrieren, oder er ignorierte ihn einfach. Und wie hätte er auch reagieren sollen? Ein Lächeln zierte nun sein Gesicht, als er zu dem jungen Mann sagte: „Das was mein Bruder und ich so eben getan haben, war ein Vergehen, ein Fehler, mit Sicherheit, doch mehr nicht. Doch das was jetzt passiert, das ist zweifelsohne eine Sünde.“

John trat näher. Er wusste, was Joseph nun von ihm wollte. Bereit war er dafür nicht, aber er hoffte, man würde es ihm nicht ansehen. Ohne Umschweife öffnete er seine Hose, holte sein noch schlaffes Glied hervor und begann es zu reiben. Joseph befreite derweilen den Deputy von seinem Knebel. Ruhig, aber mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die keine Wiederworte zuließ, sagte er: „Du wirst jetzt tun was John von dir möchte. Wenn du Wiederworte gibst, oder irgendetwas anderes tust, was nicht erwünscht ist, werde dich dir eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen. Hast du verstanden?“ Der Deputy nickte stumm. Er schien zu spüren, dass der Vater nicht scherzte.

John war jetzt bereit. Er trat vor den jungen Mann, öffnete mit einem groben Handgriff dessen Mund und schob ihm die Spitze seines halberegiertem Glied zwischen die Lippen. Ein wenig Angst hatte er schon davor, dass der Deputy ihm einfach den Schwanz abbeißen würde. Allerdings glaubte er, er hätte viel zu viel Angst davor, dass Joseph seine Drohung dann wahr machen würde. So kam nur ein leiser Protestlaut über die Lippen Rooks, als er die Eichel auf seiner Zunge spürte. Instinktiv öffnete er den Mund weiter, was ein Fehler war, denn der jüngere der Seedbrüder nutzte die Gelegenheit sofort, um sich tiefer zu schieben. Rook musste würgen. Er stand nicht auf Typen. Schon gar nicht auf diese beiden! Dass ihn ihr Spiel eben nicht kalt gelassen hatte verstand er doch selbst nicht, aber zumindest machte sein kleine Freund jetzt wieder schlaff, was dem Vater gar nicht zu gefallen schien, denn er kam sofort näher und packte Rook zwischen die Beine. begann ihn zu reiben, sodass ihm nichts übrig blieb, als die Berührung zu akzeptieren. Er konnte sich ja eh nicht wehren. Noch immer versuchte er mühsam nicht zu würgen, doch als der Daumen des Vaters über seine Spitze glitt vergaß er beinahe, dass er einen steifen Schwanz im Mund hatte und konzentrierte sich auf die Bewegungen an seinem eigenen Glied.

John begann mittlerweile mit sanften Stößen den Mund des Deputy zu benutzen. Er musste zugeben, dass sich das gut anfühlte. Anmerken ließ er sich aber nichts. Er sah zu seinem Bruder und dieser legte seine freie Hand in dessen Nacken, zog ihn näher und lehnte seine Stirn an Johns. Diese liebevolle und so vertraute Geste gab John die Kraft, das was noch kommen sollte durchzustehen, ohne sich in der Sünde zu verlieren. Mittlerweile begann der junge Mann vor ihm sogar das zu tun, was er tun sollte. Er umspielte die Spitze mit der Zunge, glitt am Schaft entlang, saugte und ahmte Schluckbewegungen nach. Er blies Johns Schwanz wie ein Profi und so dauerte es nicht lang, bis das wohlbekannte ziehen in den Lenden begann und John spürte, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen. Gleich war er soweit.

Unsicher ob er zum Höhepunkt kommen durfte, oder nicht sah er zu seinem Bruder. „Vater“, hauchte er fragend. Joseph sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte leicht. „Komm für mich, kleiner Bruder.“ Und John kam. Er spritzte seinen Samen in den Mund des Deputy. Dieser schluckte, schaute entsetzt und grunzte leise. Der Vater, dessen Hand noch immer am besten Stück des jungen Mannes lag, hörte nun auf diesen zu Reiben. Rook verging vor Lust. Gleich war er soweit. Nur noch einen Moment, dann...! Der Vater zog sich zurück und ließ ihn so kurz vor dem Höhepunkt zurück. Frustration stieg in dem Deputy auf. Seine Erektion pochte schmerzhaft. Das konnte er doch nicht machen! „Bitte!“, flehte er. „Bitte lass mich..Hm!“ John hatte ihn wieder geknebelt. Er wollte das Gejammer des Mannes nicht hören. Erschöpft von seinem zweiten Orgasmus an diesem Tag, packte er sich selbst wieder ein und sah erneut zu seinem Bruder. „Jetzt weißt du, was Sünde bedeutet“, war alles, was dieser zu dem Deputy zu sagen hatte.


	8. Kapitel 8

Es war ein Freitag, an dem sie gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch saßen. Die Familie hatte sich zusammengesetzt, um zu essen und über das weitere Vorgehen mit dem Deputy zu sprechen. Jacob war dafür den jungen Mann einfach zu töten. Faith wollte ihn lieber zu einem ihrer Angels machen. John war sehr unentschlossen. Einerseits wollte er ihn einfach nur qualvoll verenden lassen, andererseits wollte er ihn noch ein wenig demütigen und ihn dann soweit bringen, dass er ja sagte zu Endens Gate. Letztere erschien ihm allerdings als sehr herausfordernd, da der junge Bursche recht willensstark zu sein schien. Jacob allerdings wäre wohl in der Lage ihn zu brechen. Der Vater hatte sich noch nicht wirklich zu dem Thema Deputy geäußert. Er hatte zugehört, die Vorschläge seiner Geschwister entgegengenommen und geschwiegen. John fragte sich was in seinem Kopf vorging. Seit dem sie dem Deputy diese besondere Lektion über Sünden gelehrt hatten, war der Vater anders zu ihm. John konnte nicht festhalten was anders war. Aber er war anders. Er zog sich öfter zurück um zu beten. War mehr unterwegs, wer weiß wohin. Er sprach weniger und hielt weniger Predigten. Dabei war es doch gerade so ruhig in Hope County geworden, seid dem der Deputy in der Opput der Seed's war. Seine Freunde vom Widerstand schienen zu glauben er sei Tot. Sie ließen sie in dem Glauben. Es schwächte sie. Machte sie angreifbar in ihrer Trauer. „Joseph. Es ist letztendlich deine Entscheidung. Was machen wir dem Deputy?“, fragte Jacob, als er fertig mit dem Essen war. Der Vater faltete die Hände vor dem Schoß und schien noch immer fieberhaft zu überlegen. „Also ich kümmere mich jetzt um den Abwasch. Ihr könnt ja gerne weiter grübeln“, mischte sich nun Faith ein, stand auf und räumte das Geschirr zusammen. Sie verließ das Esszimmer und kurz darauf hörte John wie sie das Wasser für den Abwasch einließ. Auch Jacob schien keinerlei Interesse daran zu haben weiter auf eine Entscheidung zu warten. Er stand auf, grummelte irgendetwas was John nicht verstand und verließ das Anwesen. Nur noch John und der Vater blieben zurück. John überlegte, ob er auch gehen sollte, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Einige Minuten saßen beide Männer einfach nur da. Faith kam zwei Mal zurück, um den Tisch abzuräumen, sonst geschah nichts. „Er ist etwas besonderes, John. Das weißt du“, fand Joseph endlich wieder Worte. John schaute auf. Erstaunt, dass er überhaupt noch etwas sagte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was so besonders an ihm sein soll“, antwortete er. „Er ist ein dummer Junge, der sich in Angelegenheiten einmischt, die ihn nichts angehen.“ „Das mag sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er die Mühe wert ist. Wir werden ihn brechen und dann wird er zu uns gehören. Er ist stark. Er wird von großem Nutzen sein“, erklärte der Vater. John unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen. Dann sagte er wohlwollend: „Wenn du das sagst, dann wird es wohl so sein. Also, was ist unser nächster Schritt?“

 

Als sie am Abend gemeinsam den Bunker betraten war John nervös. Die Tatsache, dass sie dem jungen Deputy Dinge antaten die so gar nicht Christlich waren, gefiel ihm nicht. Für den Vater schienen all diese Taten nicht besonders schlimm zu sein, im Deckmantel des Glaubens. Doch John wusste, dass es falsch war. Er wusste, dass es schlecht war, einen Deputy zu entführen, ihn festzuhalten und ihn zu sexuellen Handlungen zu treiben, die er nicht wollte. Er wusste es und dennoch schenkte er seinem Bruder Vertrauen. Vertrauen darauf, dass all diese Sünden vergeben werden würden, weil sie zu einem höheren Ziel führten. Die Tore Edens würden für sie alle drei offen stehen. Dank dem Vater. Der Vater hatte immer nur das Beste gewollt. Für seine Familie und für alle anderen Menschen. Er war der Meinung, dass jeder Vergebung verdient hatte. Egal wie groß seine Sünden auch waren. Jeder verdiente eine Zweite Chance. Er war schließlich selbst nicht ohne Sünde. Keiner von ihnen. John am allerwenigsten. Er hatte einmal eine Frau in sein Leben gelassen, die ihn verdarb. Ihn dazu verführte die Dinge zu tun die Sünde waren. Sex ohne Liebe war Sünde. Gewalt ohne Grund war Sünde. Er hatte beides getan. Er hatte aus reiner Gier heraus gevögelt und getötet. Einmal sogar beides zugleich. Doch als er zurück kam zu seinem Bruder, zu Joseph, da sah dieser ihn an und er wusste, dass sein Handeln falsch war und von da an wollte John gut sein. Und er wollte andere von ihren Sünden rein waschen. So wie Joseph ihn von seinen Sünden reinwusch. Er hatte nicht ahnen können, dass dies der Moment werden sollte, indem die nächste Sünde, die schlimmste überhaupt, wie John vermutet hatte, gerade in ihm hinaufkroch. Seinen Körper befiel und seine Seele infiltrierte. Jetzt wusste John, dass seine Liebe zum Vater das körperliche Verlangen rein machte. Reiner als alles andre. Er liebte ihn und deshalb war es keine Sünde. Zumindest sagte dies der Vater und wenn der Vater das sagte, dann war das auch so.

Als sie zu dem Deputy kamen schien dieser ruhig und gelassen. Seine Gegenwehr hatte sichtlich nachgelassen. Er war längst noch nicht gebrochen, aber von seiner ablehnenden und starken Haltung war augenscheinlich nicht mehr viel übrig. Einen Moment hatte John sogar Mitleid mit ihm. Doch dann wurde ihm klar wie viele seiner Männer durch die Hand dieses Mannes starben und er wollte ihn wieder leiden sehen. Wollte ihn brechen. Zusehen wie er vor ihnen kniete und endlich ja sagte. Und wenn sie ihn auf ehrliche Weise nicht dazu bringen konnten, dann würden sie es eben anders tun. Der Vater hatte wie immer einen Plan. Auch wenn der jüngste Seed zugeben musste, dass dieser ihm missfiel.  
Sie hatten den Deputy zwar von ihren Männern bewachen lassen, allerdings konnte dieser in seiner Zelle frei herumlaufen. Er hatte ein Bett, einen Tisch mit Stühlen und sogar eine Nasszelle und eine Toilette. Natürlich war es mehr eine Gefängniszelle, als ein Bunkerraum, aber mehr konnten sie nicht für ihn tun. Er musste erst ja sagen. Sich ihnen anschließen. Und wer weiß, wenn Joseph ihn für wertvoll genug hielt, vielleicht würde er irgendwann zu ihrer Familie gehören. Der Vater glaubte jedenfalls an ihn, also glaube auch John. Und John hatte die Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung, ihn heute zu brechen. Er war nicht Jacob. Der hätte es wahrscheinlich längst geschafft, doch der Vater hatte ihn, John, für diese Aufgabe auserwählt und er würde ihn stolz machen.

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich sehr.


End file.
